1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a coordinate information providing method and a video apparatus thereof, and more particularly, to a method for providing coordinate information to an external device connected to a video apparatus, and the video apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 depicts a video system connected according to a High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) Consumer Electronics Control (CEC) specification. The video system of FIG. 1 is constructed by connecting a television (TV) 10 to a personal computer (PC) 20 according to the HDMI CEC specification. Not only video signals but also control signals are transceived between the TV 10 and the PC 20 according to the HDMI CEC specification.
The TV 10 can forward a user command input through a remote controller 15 to the PC 20. That is, the user can control the operation of the PC 20 merely using the remote controller 15 of the TV 10.
However, to control the PC 20 by means of the remote controller 15 of the TV 10, the user needs to manipulate direction keys of UP, DOWN, LEFT, and RIGHT. Also, even if the remote controller 15 can point coordinates on a screen, a message for conveying the coordinate information is not defined in the HDMI CEC specification.
As a result, the user needs to manipulate the direction keys of the remote controller 15 to control the external device using the remote controller 15 of the TV 10. Besides, even if the remote controller 15 has the pointing function, the user cannot use this pointing function but has to utilize the direction keys.
Actually, as the external device and its services are becoming diverse, it is necessary to provide the pointing function using the remote controller 15 for the user's convenience. Therefore, a method for allowing the user to more easily control the external device using the remote controller of the TV is needed.